My One Regret: The Story of Christina Faute
by Cinnamon Clover
Summary: My name is Terra. I have done horrible things, and I have absolutely no regrets. ...And that's a lie. My name is Christina Faute, and my one regret is running away from my best friend because I was too much of a coward to let him back into my life, too selfish to return to what I kept trying to forget. My name is Christina Faute, and this is my story.XXX***HIATUS***XXX


My One Regret: The Story of Christina Faute

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or Terra. I do, however, own this story.

* * *

Prologue

* * *

My name is Terra,

And I have done horrible things.

I have sworn to serve a dark master.

I have obeyed his every command,

And committed crimes in his name.

I have betrayed and attacked everyone who used to be my friend.

One by one, I have destroyed the Teen Titans,

And with no one left to stop me,

I brought an entire city to its knees.

My name is Terra.

I have done horrible things,

And I have absolutely no regrets.

…And that's a lie.

My name is Christina Faute,

And my one regret,

Is running away from my best friend

Because I was too much of a coward to let him back into my life,

Too selfish to return to what I kept trying to forget.

My name is Christina Faute,

And this is my story.

* * *

Chapter One: A Most Unfortunate Discovery

* * *

If we are going to do this we're going to go back to the beginning. The day I got my powers. It was normal day and I was leading the normal life of a nine year old girl living next to an abandoned mine in Texas. Back then I was known as Christina Terra Faute but everyone called me Tiny for two reasons. For one, I was smaller than everyone else in our grade. For another, it was a pet name for Christina. Back then, I was bullied daily due to my height, or there lack of, and, like all children, I was overly curious.

School was out on an institute day and I was especially bored. I saw this strange sparkling neon lime yellow light coming from the boarded up entry to the mine shaft. Then I heard it. I don't know what it was specifically but I do know one thing. It kept whispering to me my name, luring me into its mystical lair. I took a quick glance around to see if my family were watching. I saw them inside, my parents preparing lunch while my five year old twin siblings laughed at a children's TV show. Quietly, I made my way over to the old mine.

Upon entering the coal mine, I saw the source of the light, a pair of heavy duty gloves. I approached them and began to investigate. They didn't look dangerous. I thought they looked cool because, like all young children, girls especially, I had great fascination in things that lit up the dark. The mine had been shut down a few years prior so I resumed that the gloves were abandoned with it. I put them over my hands so I could show my parents my treasure but they never got the chance to see them.

The moment the second glove was on, I felt a great pain. I couldn't exactly tell where but if I had to now I'd say it was my hands. I let out a blood curdling scream and the walls of the mine shaft shattered. Large chunks of coal went everywhere.

A train size boulder landed on the house that neighbored the mine. The twins died on impact and my parents died shortly after from concussions. I, despite being in the area of the explosion, came out unscathed. But I don't regret it. It wanted me. It got me. And in the process it took them.

It hurt to see them crushed but it didn't hurt to think of how they died due to my own curiousness. I did, however, promise to keep their spirits alive by fighting in their honor. I know their spirits died in the moment I gave myself up to Slade. I don't regret that either because I revived them the moment I thought back against him. While I was stone I saw them again and they said they were proud and that even though they aren't there physically they'll always be there in spirit. I already knew that but it was nice to hear it from them. I still sometimes miss them physically but I know they're still here with me. This isn't important now, though.

* * *

The next day at school the bullying was even worse than usual. One of the slightly shorter but much taller than me boys, a brown shaggy haired boy by the name of Max went so far as to make a chant. His mocking words still string bittersweet in my ears.

_"Tiny Faute, so small! Your hands will never fit those gloves at all!"_

And that's when my first true mishap happened. I let the anger and pain take over me. As I let my emotions run their course, the ground shook beneath us and the walls began to cave in. I don't know how, but amazingly no one was hurt. That night was the first of many hasty departures. I don't regret that either. From what I understand, he never bullied anyone else after I left.


End file.
